A Pleasure Artist
by dark raposa
Summary: In the face of destruction, can two rivals overcome their pride and save the world?


Wilfre woke up one morning with a huge pimple on his ass. He woke up and visited his favourite online board s for advice but they were unhelpful. "ASS PROBLEM" hge typed into the topic bar "Please help ive got a major ass problem (level 6 on the Ass Emergency scale). There is a very large object on my ass (cant tell what it is, pulsating slightly, suggestions?) Can deodorant cure this ass disease? Its all ive got on hand. i used the last of my toothpaste last night during a furious j/o session and I am regretting it this morning because now i have no way to solve my ass problem."

A few miles away jowee opened up his favorite Internet Browser (Internet Explorer 10. A Beautiful Web) and checked in on his rivals favourite ass forums. It had been a very long time since wilfre posted there last and his hornometers were detecting elevated activity from wilfres lair. Much like yellowstone his ass could send the species into extinction

And jowee was the man for the job. Only by trolling the heck out of wilfres treasured forums could he diffuse the tremors that were building up in wilfres ass crystal (he kept sensors attached to it at all times because the last time they got wild, well, lets just dsay Drawn To Life: The Next Chapter: The Wii Edition happened. haha,. jsut a lil 4th wall jokes for ya)

"oh shit" he whispered at the sight of wilfres newest post. this was a disaster. hed read the prophecies in ancient books and he knew that a Mysteriuous Pulsating Ass Object spelled an XK-level end of the world event for the entire cave system that wilfre lived in. he had to act fast

"No SloppyAssMan86 deodorant is not a solution to your ass problem" he typed furiously. the keys flew off his keyboard in his frenzy but he couldnt waste any time. "You must head to the pleasure lagoon and beg the rodcrystals for ass healing. You must hurry. Theres little time"

Wilfrte stared at his computer screen. He knew that screen name... the legendary PleasureAnimal... this very powerful user was famed for his ass healing techniques all across the net. If PleasureAnimal was telling him to go to such drastic measures... He knew what he had to do. He lubricated his ass pimple and kept it moist for his journey.

The pleasure lagoon was located far off the coast of wherever the fuck he was. It was hidden on every GPS system so wilfre had to pay close attention to the vibrations of his hole. His hole resonated with the crystal energy in the lagoon.

But little did he know as his dinghy entered the cove that his rival stood at the foot of the pleasure altar and was j'ing his O very furiously. Little sparks of static electricity were coming off of jowee';s dick and flowing into the crystals around him.

"Well this is kafkaesque isnt it my eternal rival Jowee" said wilfre. He couldnt talk very loud because his hole was shaking very intensely so close to the Pleasure Poles. Jowee ignored him. He was deep in the throes of the sacred pleasure rites and if he stopped now his dick would be ruined.

Letters began to appear on the walls of the cave and they glowed. "WILFRE" they said "YOU MUST ACCEPT THE PLEASURE ENERGIES INTO YOUR FUCKED UP ASS. IT IS VITAL TO RAPOSAKINDS SURVIVAL. I AM POSSESSED BY THEM. LET ME TOUCH YOUR ASS OBJECT AND YOU WILL BE HEALED"

But wilfre still did not trust his rival. Jowee stole his woman and his favourite ass holster when they were young and he had never fgorgiven jowee for this transgression. It was hard for him to learn to trust again. But his ass really hurt and was beginning to swell and make his hole + saggy balls smell foul. It was a tough decision to make.

"Quickly!" growled jowee from his intense J/O sesh. The earth was quaking under his feet and small whirlpools were forming in the lagoons waters where his fluids were transporting straight from his well-maintained balls into the dark depths. "I cant hold the energy for much longer!"

"N...no... NO! I'll never accept your JO energies! I can use homeopathic remedies to keep my ass in healthy conditions. " muttered wilfre darkly. He could never learn to love again. Not like this...

"You fool!" jowee roared. The cum demons were haunting him and infesting his balls. He would be torn apart by their fury if he could not exorcise them into wilfres ass and hole. "We are all doomed now... Doomed by your pride. You had the choice,...You can hold yourself back from the sufferings of the world, that is something you are free to do and it accords with your nature, but perhaps this very holding back is the one suffering you could avoid. Please... give me one last chance to heal your ass and right the wrongs"

His eyes began to water. After all this time... Jowee was real. Jowee was strong, and he was Wiflre's friend. "I... yes. I want my ass to be healed by you"  
The Pleasure Energies ripped into wilfres horrid ass like a lightning bolt. His hole was devastated by the power but his ass would be safe... and the world as well.

* * *

Much like wilfre in this story i learned much about pleasure along the way


End file.
